Silver's Huge Surprise
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: It's Silver's 17th birthday and he is having a party. On top of that, his girlfriend will give Silver the surprise of a lifetime...
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Blaze and Shadow will be out of character but not as bad. **_

Silver's Story:

So I have aged over the last three years of my life and man have I changed. I am now 17 years old now. I am also less gullible than I was when I was 14. I am more assertive and more alert to my settings. I have changed alot and so has my friends.. well some of them.

I sat on a bench, at the park, very excited. My friends wonder to themselves why I am so excited but they have never asked me. I'd tell them what's on my mind if they ask. They probably think that I am excited because it's my 17th birthday today. However, that's not the only reason.

"So... Silver, what are you going to do for your birthday?" Shadow asked.

"Don't know... but I will tell you one thing; my girlfriend says that she has a surprise for me" I replied. "That's why I've been so happy today"

"Awesomeness! If you aren't going anywhere for your birthday; I bought as a reservation at Cheesy Chucks!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Cheesy Chucks? Are you *SERIOUS* Shads? That's for kids, Shadow... I'm 17 you know!" I yelled.

"You haven't even been there! Besides, it's the most awesomeness place.. ever!"

"Whatever you say Shads... it's the thought that counts. With that being said... I will come"

As I was speaking to Shadow; I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Siillllvvveeeerrrr!"

"Silver, the princess is coming for you!" Shadow teased.

"Yeah, but this time, I'm not running. She's actually gotten better now" I explained as I got up from the bench.

Blaze still kinda follows me around, but only in a mission. She still loves me, but she has backed off when it comes to my relationship with my girlfriend. To tell you the truth... I still slightly, have feelings for her.

As she came closer to me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Silver!" Blaze said softly.

"Hey princess. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Silver! I got you something for your birthday!" she exclaimed.

I took the box from her and I unwrapped the paper. When I opened the present, I saw a plate of heart shaped cookies. They were my favorite color and everything. I could tell that she was thinking of me when she made these, but I didn't have the right words to thank her with.

"So, what do you think?" Blaze asked as she kissed me on the cheek again.

"I like them. Thanks, princess"

"Anything for my Silver!"

"Hey, princess... umm... you want to come to my party? Shadow decided that the location was going to be Cheesy Chucks... so... yeah it's going to be there. My girlfriend says that she has a huge surprise for me and I want my friends to be there"

Blaze looked up at me. She had a sad look on her face but at the same time; I can tell that she wanted to be at my party.

"Surprise, huh? What is it?" she asked.

"Yeah! I had that question in mind as well!" Shadow piped up.

"Well... all I can say is that she told me that it was not a "thing". There would be something I can wear that's involved but the surprise, she said, was going to be more... of a ... talking thing"


	2. Chapter 2

"Like an elegy?" Shadow asked.

"Shads... an elegy is for when you are dead..." I said unamused.

"So what could it be... is she going to sing you a song?"

"I kinda hope so... I like it when she sings to me. Maybe it's be more special.."

As I was conversating with Shadow, I heard a soft purring sound in my ear. I looked at Shadow as he looked strangely at me.

"Silver... are you... purring?" he asked.

"Shads... HEDGEHOGS DON'T PURR!" I yelled.

Sometimes, Shadow kinda annoys me. It's like, I constantly have to correct him on everything he says. He's somewhat smarter but still not too bright nonetheless.

So, I looked to my left and I see Blaze rubbing up against me, purring.

"Awwwe! She looks soo cute. And she loves you and I'm not teasing you this time" Shadow said in aww.

"Yeah... but... it's kinda creeping me out... this isn't the first time she's done this" I replied.

I turned to her and I tried to give her a slight push.

"Umm.. princess... are you alright?" I asked.

She stopped and looked up at me in embarrassment. Her cheeks quickly turned red as she gave me another kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Silver..." she said softly as she now licks my cheeks (how a cat cleans her partner).

"Uhh..."

Before I can say what I have to say, I heard more voices coming my way.

"Hey, princess... I think your boyfriend's coming..." I told her.

Blaze quickly got off of me and she waited for Mephiles to come her way. As he approached her, she quickly jumped into his arms.

"Silver, did you get Blazey's present?" asked Mephiles.

"Yes, I did... I really liked it..." I replied.

"So... I guess you're getting a big surprise; huh?"

"Yes, Mephiles; and I am clueless as to what it is.."

"Hmm... well, I saw your girlfriend going into the jewelry store today.. does that ring a bell?

"Not really, she said it was something she wanted to say to me..."

Mephiles then looked down at Blaze; who was still embracing him. He tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Umm... Blazey? You might want to sit on the bench... we're having a guy discussion here..." Mephiles explained.

"But... Mephiles..." Blaze whined.

"NOW!" he asserted.

Blaze then went to the bench and pouted. Mephiles turned to Shads and I and resumed talking.

"I don't want Blazey to get the wrong idea... you know. Well she shouldn't because she's *my* girlfriend, but she is crazy over you"

"Mephiles, if she's crazy over me; why are you with her?"

"Because, Silver, I've *been* there for her when you ran from her"

"Uh... can we talk about the surprise?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah... she was at the store looking at rings... that kinda rings a bell... no?" Mephiles said.

"Not really.. she could be just dressing up for the party.."

What... what could it be..?


	3. Chapter 3

"To me... it says something... because I know what type of rings she was looking at. Silver, even though I still dislike you, I will offer you one piece of advice... if your girlfriend asks you a serious question... please think it over... okay?" Mephiles asked.

"I will..." I replied.

He then walked away, with Blaze, out of the park.

"Glad he's gone.." I said as I turned to Shadow.

"What did he mean by "serious question"?" Shadow asked.

"Shads, I have no idea what he meant but rest assured, I will be happy with anything she gives me at my party"

Shads and I begin to walk home to get ready for my party. I know one thing for sure, my girlfriend promised that she'd be there at my party. So.. she better be there or I'll be crushed.

"Silv? Are you alright?" asked Shadow as he noticed that I was very neutral.

"Not really Shads... I... I just want her to be there for me... you know?"

"But she promised that she'd be there, Silver. Why are you worrying?"

"Because, Shads... she's done this before. She's promised that she do things for me, but never comes through..."

"Well.. I hate to say it, but this *IS* Rouge we're talking about... she comes and goes as she wants"

"Shads... please."

"Come on, Silver... you just don't want to hear it, but it's true.."

"Shadow, it's unnecessary. All I want, is for her to fulfill her promise to me today..."

Then... all of a sudden, as we were walking, I saw my girlfriend come out of the jewelry store we were just about to past. I immediately rush to her as she extended her arms out to me. Once I jumped into her arms, she held me as she spun around twice before putting me down on the spot I was standing before.

"Silver Boy... what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Talking with Shads... I was just talking about you... and I have to ask... are you going to be there... at my party?"

"Silver Boy, I said I was going to be there..."

"Just... just... look in my eyes and say it to me. Say "_Silver, I promise I'll be there for you_". Please.."

"Silver Boy, I promise I'll be there. Happy now, hun?"

"Yes.. I will remember that"

She then held me closer to her as I began to rest my head on her shoulders. I can feel my face burning as she planted kisses on my cheeks. I looked up at her and we gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Silver Boy.."

"I love you to, babe. Just... kiss me..."

Our lips pressed together before going into a full fledged make out session. I don't want to get into the experience... so therefore, skipping to the part where we part lips.

"See you later, Silver Boy"

As she flew away, I flashed a huge smile on my face. Don't know why, but she looks cute when she flies away.

"Shads, come on! We have to get ready for the party!"

"FINAL-FREAKING-LEEEEEEE!"

We both ran home to prepare.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow and I gathered all of our supplies and decorations and started to head out the door.

"Shads... this place... better be good... or else..." I said.

"Silver... I promise this is going to be good... just think of the tokens!" Shadow replied.

Don't get me wrong, Shads is a great friend, but sometimes he can be a little stupid. I, for one, think that he hasn't grown up... yet. For now.. he's just a kid.

"Shads, I am very anxious as to what this surprise might be.."

"I'd want to know as well, since you keep speaking about it"

"You don't understand. This is my girlfriend we are talking about... and if she says it's big... than it *MUST* be big!"

"If you say so, Silver. I am just a little... skeptical. Rouge likes to take things... to the extreme. But that's just me"

"Don't worry, Shads. I will be fine.."

"I'm only looking out for you Silv, as I am your best friend"

"I know... thanks Shadow. It's just that... I am getting closer to the place and I already feel myself shaking in my boots. I... just need to see if my girlfriend's going to be there.."

"I think she'd be there Silver... I am hoping that she will"

We then come up to the Cheesy Chucks building and put the stuff down. We opened the door and it was very dark. So with that, we were the first ones here... as planned. That put my mind at ease.

"See Silver? We got here before anyone else would" Shadow said.

"Duh, Shads. We have to decorate!" I replied back.

The next thing we know... I flipped on the lights and out came all my friends. They all sprung like jack-in-the-boxes. There were horns and confetti popping out in different places.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER!"

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. I... just couldn't believe what was going on. Shadow couldn't believe it as well as I can tell by the look on his face.

"Whaa whaa?" Shadow stuttered

"I can't believe it..." I said very flabbergasted.

Then for the moment of truth.. my girlfriend came out from nowhere. When I looked at her... I almost fainted. She came. I just ran in to her arms and buried my head in her shoulders.

"You came..."

"Of course I would. Silly Silver! Why did you think I would call all these people to get here early for?"

So *that's* why the party came early. We then broke our embrace as she began to speak..

"Everyone... settle down.."

The noise began to quiet down as everyone looked at us.

"Silver Boy... we have been together for 3 years now. I have really fallen in love with you and I want to be with you forever. You really know how to do me well and you know what I want in life. So.. I ask..."

She took my hand and got down on one knee. When she did that, everyone's jaw dropped for some reason. It was on Shad's face, Sonic's face, Amy's face, Blaze's face and Mephiles' eye expression. But I was still clueless as to what was going on. If that doesn't seem weird enough... she got out a black box from behind her back and opened it.

It was a silver ring inside.

"Silver... will you marry me?"

A whole series of emotions were going through my head. She... wants... *my* hand... in *marriage*? To want to be with me forever? My strong feelings for her at this point, couldn't say "no".

"Yes... I will..."

She then put the ring on my finger and I was set. What really struck me was the fact that my girlfriend... wasn't my girlfriend anymore. She is now, my fianc e.

She took my hand one last time...

"Want to dance... outside?"

"Yes... I do.."

So we went outside and this story stops here. 


End file.
